0305 Agamemnon's Offering
Agamemnon's Offering is the fifth episode of Psycho-Pass 3. Summary Ignatov visits ex-Inspector Kira, whose partner was killed in a supposed auto accident. Kira warns Ignatov that they are investigating "Foxes," people who commit crimes without degrading their Hues and that such people have infiltrated the Public Safety Bureau. Governor Komiya organizes the Mitake Special Religious Zone which allows free practice of religion. However, the opening conference is attacked by a suicide bomber, taking the lives of innocents while Sasagawa is killed in an auto accident. The prime suspects behind the bombing are religious leaders, as well as Immigration Bureau observer Kurisu Kyoji O'Brien. Ignatov's team meets Torri S. Aschenbach, leader of the religious group Heaven's Leap, who tells them that their founder, Nisei, has not been seen for six months. Shindo's team learns that Sister Theresa Shinogi, another religious leader, had connections with Shindo's father. They then find the medical drone responsible for implanting the bomb inside the suicide bomber and discover it has performed the procedure five times over. The second bomber kills O'Brien. Since the drone was purchased by Shinogi and she had met O'Brien the night before, the team searches her compound. They surmise that Aschenbach, Shinogi and a third religious leader named Joseph Auma are all involved in a massive smuggling ring and that the special zone would have exposed their activities, giving them reason to sabotage its formation. They arrest Aschenbach's uncle and his wife, Viktor and Vera Zaharias, and arrange for Ignatov and Kisaragi to impersonate the Zaharias couple in an undercover operation.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Psycho-Pass_3_episodes Story Episode 5 begins with Shindo waking up in a hospital with Ignatov sitting next to him. Asking what happened, Ignatov reminds Shindo how he was found collapsed on the street. Asking if he did a mental trace, Ignatov firmly reminds Shindo that he is not allowed to do a mental trace when he is not there. Ignatov then asks about Komiya and Shindo informs him that Komiya was not involved in Tsuchiya’s death. Shindo asks Ignatov about his side of the investigation and Ignatov tells him of his encounter with former Division 1 Inspector, Yuan Kira. In the Tokorozawa Correction Centre, Ignatov is questioning Kira about the smuggling case. Kira explains how Azusawa was the last person their suspect spoke with before he was killed. Showing the fox card, Ignatov asks about the car accident which got his partner, Fuse, killed. Pausing, Kira slowly tells Ignatov how they couldn’t connect Azusawa to their accident, but he knows that a fox did it. Asking what he means by that, Kira tells Ignatov about how Fuse found a lead on a criminal syndicate whose members can maintain their hues (Bifrost) and how its members call themselves “Foxes.” Getting up, Kira tells Ignatov that they were not able to find anything and warns Ignatov that there are foxes in the Public Safety Bureau before leaving. Back in the present, Shindo recalls how the Suppressing Action Officers used the word “Foxes” too to describe them. Ignatov further adds how he checked into Azusawa’s history and saw that he has gone through a series of jobs in a brief period, but since they don’t know his current affiliations they can’t figure out where he is. Smiling, Shindo calmly reminds Ignatov that Azusawa does leave tracks especially in the memories of former Inspectors. Shindo suggests doing a mental trace, but Ignatov forbids him from doing till further notice due to the current stress on his brain. As Ignatov leaves, Shindo sees a vision of a red beast. In Azusawa’s café, Obata is researching the next case when Azusawa returns and greets her with a cake from Dejima. Looking at him, Obata bitterly tells Azusawa that she doesn’t want it. Noticing the site on Obata’s monitor, Azusawa looks at the ad for the new Special Religious Zone briefing in Mitake New Town and wonders if the new Inspector is making his move. Opening the wrapped cake, Azusawa suggests they watch the spectacle before chomping into the cake, much to Obata’s wrath. Meanwhile at the Public Safety Bureau, Irie is giving Todoroki grief over telling the Inspectors about the Fuse case. Angry, Irie reminds Todoroki how they were also under suspicion for the previous Inspectors’ accident, causing Todoroki to explain that he did it exactly so the Inspectors didn’t get any weird ideas about them. As Hinakawa backs Todoroki up, an equally furious Kisaragi doubts Hinakawa’s claims and yells at the group to keep her out of it. Storming out, Kisaragi returns to her room to discover a mysterious box with Red Spider Lillies in it. Picking up the card, Kisaragi sees a red fox mark with the words, “Don’t forget me,” written on it and clenches her teeth. The next day, Shindo and the rest of Division 1 are assigned to be security detail for the Special Religious Zone briefing. At the site, religious leaders arrive as angry protestors voice their displeasure. In the transport vehicle, Hinakawa reports that all of the drones are in position to a resting Shindo. Taking the opportunity, Hinakawa asks about the Inspectors’ investigation into their predecessors and Shindo replies that they still got nothing. At the main entrance, Todoroki and Kisaragi are watching the protestors and Todoroki notes how times have changed. Kisaragi notices that the move is strange considering the Affirmation Party’s anti-immigrant stance and Ignatov explains that the new zone is meant to represent renewal and constituency as well as relief for the mortgage collapse so they cannot ignore it. Inside the main hall, Governor Komiya is giving a speech to the visitors explaining the new zone. She then transforms and starts performing ‘Fire Burning Woman,’ to the audience. Watching the performance, three of the religious leaders, Theresa Shinogi, Joseph Auma and Torri S. Aschenbach voice their own displeasure over the new zone. As Auma states that he would rather immolate himself than accept the new zone, Aschenbach reminds him that their duty is to prove that faith purifies hues to Sibyl. Meanwhile backstage, Kurisu Kyoji O’Brien is asking Owanee why Komiya didn’t come in person. Owanee explains that the risk assessment was worse than they predicted, so Komiya’s protection detail suggested she stay behind for her own safety. Asking him to understand, Owanee ends the call. Spitting, O’Brien looks down at his pocket watch just as Shinogi calls out to him. Asking what she wants, Shinogi asks about his condition. O’Brien bitterly tells her that he has got Stage 4 Terminal Cancer and that he is going to die soon. Shinogi asks if this is why he sped up the acceptance of the new zone and O’Brien declares that he had to if he wanted to provoke change seeing that he does not have much time left. Shinogi reprimands O’Brien; reminding him of the “child” causing O’Brien to sigh. Outside, Hinakawa and Irie are monitoring the area stress levels in the truck. Suddenly, Hinakawa notices a weird signal. Coming over, Shindo tells Hinakawa to deploy everything to that location. At the same time in thehall, a mysterious blonde man gets out of his seat and starts moving towards the stage. Noticing the moving signal, Shindo contacts Ignatov, Kisaragi and Todoroki and orders them to watch the stage. Inside, the mysterious man gets up on stage as Komiya finishes her performance. Just as he is about to turn around, Ignatov shoots him with Paralyzer Mode. Flinching, the man turns around and rips open his shirt revealing the bomb in his stomach. Yelling at the crowd to get down, Ignatov watches as the man explodes while yelling “Audi nos!” '' Meanwhile in another part of the city, Homura is walking his dog as Saionji and Shirogane discuss what to do with him in Bifrost’s headquarters. Saionji suggests that they finish him off and Shirogane vaguely agrees with her. Shirogane recalls another friendless Congressman named ‘Toya Saionji,’ causing Saionji to angrily declare that she won’t end up like her older brother. Shirogane warns her to be careful though, otherwise she’ll be the one who gets done in. Suddenly, Homura arrives so they start preparing for the next Roundrobin. Homura starts the game by investing in rural infrastructure and scanner installation while also enhancing the MWPSB regulation. Saionji notices that he is favoring the Public Safety Bureau as usual and Shirogane remarks that he may be at the end of his rope. Seizing the moment, Saionji invokes her Dealer’s judgement to invest in news agencies in order to sway public opinion over to favouring the new zone. Back at the Public Safety Bureau, an injured Ignatov and Shindo are giving their report to Shimotsuki. As she gives the pair their orders, Shimotsuki pauses and informs them that Sasagawa was killed in a car accident while being transported to Dejima. Shindo asks if it was really an accident and Shimotsuki responds that Foreign Affairs are still looking into it, but they have provided them with data from their interrogations with Sasagawa. Shimotsuki also adds that Sasagawa also mentioned Azusawa by name so she is authorizing them to view level 2 classified materials before instructing them to study up on the ''“Foxes.” '' In Karanomori’s lab, Karanomori informs the team that their bomber was Marcel Cotard, a worker who had gone missing six months prior. Todoroki asks how Cotard managed to sneak a bomb through the sensors and Karanomori replies that it was embedded in his stomach. Karanomori speculates that Cotard was likely drugged causing Ignatov to speculate that there is a greater mastermind at work. Agreeing, Karanomori furthers informs them that the only religious leaders to survive the bombing were the members of the Anti-Special-Zone Faction before providing background details on all of them. Arriving at Aschenbach, Irie senses something sketchy about him leading Karanomori to explain that Cotard was also a member of Heaven’s Leap, his organization. Karanomori adds that O’Brien, the organizer is another suspect, however, he checked himself into a mental care facility the night before. Shindo replies that all of them seem suspicious and recalls that Heaven’s Leap has the Bureau of Culture’s backing too, meaning they’re trouble. Surprised, Karanomori asks if he knows about them and Shindo responds that he knows a little about them through his father’s work. Flabbergasted, Todoroki questions the practice of religion in Sibyl society and Shindo tells him that faith is more complicated than people believe. Irie asks Shindo if he has a faith and Shindo replies that he doesn’t, but he believes most prejudice stems from ignorance causing Todoroki to get offended. After the briefing meeting ends, Shindo pulls Karanomori aside and implores her to contact Kunizuka to help them again. Karanomori agrees but only if he guarantees her safety. At Heaven’s Leap headquarters, Ignatov and his team are greeted by Aschenbach and his followers. Aschenbach requests that Ignatov come inside but without the Enforcers. Ignatov agrees and follows, noticing the holo-posters of the sect’s founder, Motohiro Nisei, and the other major backers (e.g. Yakushiji) along the way. During the questioning, Aschenbach evades most of Kei's questions. When Ignatov asks him about Founder Nisei, Aschenbach informs him that the Founder has been in a meditation trance for the past six months and won’t wake up for anyone. After Ignatov tries to compel him to reply, Aschenbach subtly reminds him of the power of the sect’s reach. Meanwhile, Shindo and his team meet up with Kunizuka who uses her connections to get meetings with the other two Anti-Special-Zone Faction leaders. During their meeting with Auma, Kunizuka explains that Auma was a former guerrilla who found Buddhism after surviving an explosive misfire. Auma informs the Inspectors that he had to lay down all of his weapons in order to stay in Japan and instructs Shindo to follow the ''"right path." Asking what Auma meant by “right path,” Kunizuka informs Shindo that Auma is referring to the Council of the Right Path (CRP), a refugee protection group run by Shinogi. As they go to meet Shinogi, the team notices a man being strung up. Shinogi arrives and saves the man by bribing the other workers. Pulling the man down, Shinogi introduces the man as Ishak, Cotard’s brother. But Shindo is more concerned over how Shinogi knows his name. During the questioning, Ishak reveals that his brother joined Heaven’s Leap after his hue got worse and vanished soon after that. Taking Ishak back to Shinogi's church, Shindo asks Shinogi about her stance and the reasons for it. Shinogi in turn asks about O’Brien and Shindo informs her that he is undergoing emergency care. Relieved, Shinogi explains that she and O'Brien are old comrades and that he was a founding member of the CRP. Shinogi also explains that she knew Nisei before Aschenbach took over and that Shindo’s father, Atsushi helped establish the CRP. Asking about him, Shinogi informs Shindo that Atsushi was always worried about him and warns him to take care before preparing for mass. After the Public Safety Bureau leaves, Shinogi is seen tending to a comatose child. Back at the Public Safety Bureau, Irie asks Shindo what his father was doing in Dejima. Shindo explains that it was something about exporting Sibyl. That night, Shindo goes over to Ignatov’s house for dinner. During the dinner, Stronskaya scolds Ignatov for keeping his injuries a secret. However, Shindo calms the situation and congratulates Stronskaya for her upcoming operation. Worried, Stronskaya asks if their current case is similar to theirs' and reminds Shindo to remember their promise. On the drive back home, Ignatov informs Shindo that he discovered that both Sasagawa and Enomiya were scouted by an organisation while viewing the Level 2 data. Shindo wonders if his father was scouted too, causing Ignatov to remind him that his father was a good man and reassures him that they will discover the truth in time. Shindo suggests tracing the bomber, but Ignatov firmly puts his foot down on the subject as they reach Shindo’s house. Once inside, Shindo takes a bath and thinks back on his father. Later that night, Shimotsuki is conversing with Hanashiro over the comms in her office. Hanashiro requests that her team be let in on the case, but Shimotsuki firmly rejects her offer. Hanashiro calmly reminds Shimotsuki that this case involves the Anti-Isolation Policy making it just as much as their jurisdiction as it is hers and that Foreign Affairs will make their move when they do. Shimotsuki demands their intel in exchange and Hanashiro reassures her that she is sending as much as she can. Shimotsuki replies that she’ll do what she can. The next day, Shindo's team meet up with Auma again. Auma explains that his men discovered one of the CRP's medical drones in an abandoned building. Thanking Auma for the information, Shindo contacts Ignatov and informs him on what happened. Ignatov thinks that the timing is a little too convenient. However, Shindo replies that he senses no ill will behind it. Ignatov asks about Shinogi and Shindo informs him that she has gone missing, so he is going to consult Karanomori on it. Ignatov tells him to report his findings and they’ll meet up after he questions O’Brien. Ending the call, Ignatov,'s team enters O’Brien’s mental care facility and shows their badges to the reception drones. The reception drones inform Ignatov that O’Brien is currently seeing a visitor, so Ignatov uses his authority to force their way to his room. Meanwhile, Shindo and his team discover the drone. Checking its records, Hinakawa determines that five bombs were implanted into different people and that there are now four left. At the same time, Ignatov and his team arrive on O’Brien’s floor. Before the elevators open though, they hear the sound of an explosion. Seeing the smoke, the team bust into O'Brien's room only to discover him dead. At the Public Safety Bureau, Shimotsuki chews Shindo and Ignatov out for not stopping another bombing. Shindo confirms that the bomber was another member of Heaven’s Leap and informs Shimotsuki that the sect is denying them entrance into their sect. Shimotsuki declares that she'll don something about it and asks about the bombs. Ignatov informs her that they are searching for them now and they suspect the Anti-Special-Zone Faction. Shindo continues that the main problem is at all of the representatives’ hues are clear. Irritated, Shimotsuki asks about the victim causing Ignatov to inform her about O’Brien’s cancer. Shindo continues that Shinogi visited O’Brien the night before and that she has gone missing since them. After the meeting, Ignatov informs Shindo that they have confirmed the illicit rumors about the mental care facility where O’Brien was staying and that politicians supporting Heaven’s Leap are launching complaints. Shindo vows to not let them beat them again. Upon further investigation of Shinogi’s church, Division 1 discovers the bed the child was sleeping in and a data stick hidden in a book. At the Public Safety Bureau, Karanomori finishes her analysis and discovers multiple lists of smuggling groups and warehouses owned by both Shinogi and O’Brien on the stick. Ignatov suspects that the Anti-Special-Zone Faction are involved in a smuggling conspiracy and eliminated the Zone’s supporters to prevent their exposure. Karanomori then chips in that Aschenbach has also gone through a series of jobs like Azusawa and suspects that he is one of the''“Foxes”'' too. Deciding to investigate Heaven’s Leap next, Ignatov recalls one of the men in the holos in the Heaven's Leap headquarters and Karanomori discovers that the man in it is Aschenbach's uncle, Viktor Zaharias. Shindo and Ignatov decide to infiltrate the sect by arresting Viktor and his wife and replace them with holos. Upon doing so, Shimotsuki chews them out again, but reluctantly agrees to their plan so long as they achieve results (by threatening them with a roasting Komissa). Kisaragi and Ignatov are chosen to infiltrate despite Arata’s protests. On the day of the infiltration, Ignatov goes to see his wife before her operation. As Ignatov and Kisaragi prepare to infiltrate, Shindo reassures him that he’ll take of Stronskaya while he is away. Quotes * "There are foxes in the Public Safety Bureau, too." ~~Yuan Kira * "We must prove that faith purifies the hue." ~~ Torri S. Aschenbach * "It's not a question of whether or not there is a God. Just being conscious of Heaven and Hell changes how people act. Religion does have a violent history, and Sibyl is wary of that. However, faith isn't that simple." ~~ Arata Shindo Trivia *'Agamemnon's Offering' is a reference to the myth of the Greek Hero, Agamemnon. During the Trojan War, he accidentally kills a deer in a grove sacred to the goddess Artemis. She punishes him by interfering with the winds so that his fleet cannot sail to Troy. The seer Calchas reveals that, to appease Artemis, Agamemnon must sacrifice his eldest daughter, Iphigenia. There are various versions of this myth with one version depicting Iphigenia being saved and meeting her brother, Orestes, for which Agamemnon is killed in retribution. (source: Wikipedia) Gallery 0405- (1).png 0405- (2).png 0405- (3).png 0405- (4).png 0405- (5).png 0405- (6).png 0405- (7).png 0405- (8).png Images continued in: Main article: 0305 Agamemnon's Offering/Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries